


In your eyes

by smile_92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, leggero angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: A Sam lo avrebbero spiegato come l’ultima volta.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla maritombola 11 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt 41. In your eyes di The Weeknd

_You always try to hide the pain_   
_You always know just what to say_   
_I always look the other way_   
_I'm blind, I'm blind_   
_In your eyes, you lie, but I don't let it define you_

Dean lascia cadere la giacca sulla sedia e si butta su quella accanto mettendo i piedi sul tavolo. Si massaggia le palpebre chiuse con le dita mentre sbuffa piano.

Castiel lo osserva da lontano, prima di andare a prendere due birre per poi mettergliele davanti senza fiatare. Si siede dall’altro lato del tavolo e aspetta che Dean apra gli occhi.

Nel momento in cui si sente osservato, invece di ricambiare il suo sguardo, punta gli occhi ostinatamente verso il basso, come se volesse proteggerli e proteggersi da lui.

Lo sa perché non lo sta guardando e vorrebbe dirgli che non importa e che troverà sempre un porto sicuro in lui, tra le sue braccia ma Dean forse un porto sicuro non lo cerca nemmeno e il momento in cui finalmente si permette di ricambiare lo sguardo è anche quello in cui riesce a sorridere e a nascondere dietro gli occhi tutto ciò che non vuole dire.

_Che c’è stavolta? Non sei riuscito a salvare qualcuno?_

_Il sangue sulle tue mani ti ha dato il voltastomaco?_

_Ti sei lasciato prendere da quella vocina che ti sussurra di continuare a colpire anche se non ce n’è bisogno?_

«Sam è di là?»

«Si sta facendo una doccia, poi esce con Eileen», dice semplicemente bevendo un sorso di birra.

Dean sorride con un angolo della bocca. «Hai capito al mio fratellino. Ormai è più richiesto di me».

Castiel lascia cadere il discorso, ci vuole davvero provare questa volta a tendere una mano a Dean, nella speranza che lui la stringa e che si aggrappi a lui.

«Com’è andata oggi?»

«Bene.»

Risposta immediata. Nessuna apertura ad altre domande.

«Ci sono stati imprevisti o…?»

«No. È filato tutto liscio. Come sempre», termina sorridendo e buttando giù un lungo sorso di birra.

_Perché non mi parli?_

_Perché mi lasci fuori dai tuoi pensieri? Non sono abbastanza?_

_Non pensi che capirei?_

Sam arriva a tirarli fuori dal silenzio.

«Hey, sei tornato. Tutto bene?»

«Tutto bene», è la stessa identica risposta, data sempre tenendo lo sguardo puntato sulla bottiglia mezza vuota.

Sam incrocia il suo sguardo in una tacita domanda a cui Castiel risponde con un’alzata di spalle appena accennata.

«Allora io vado, non torno tardi».

«Spero per te non tornerai proprio», risponde Dean ammiccando.

Sam risponde sorridendo imbarazzato. «Non ubriacatevi senza di me. L’ultima volta avete finito a dormire entrambi nello stesso letto», li prende in giro salendo le scale.

Vorrebbe dirgli che lui non può ubriacarsi ma quando Sam li ha ritrovati una mattina entrambi nel letto di Dean nessuno dei due ha avuto la prontezza di spirito di inventarsene una migliore, così hanno finto di aver trovato un metodo il metodo infallibile per far ubriacare persino gli angeli.

«Tu vai e pensa a divertirti», dice Dean. «Qui ci pensiamo noi», conclude finendo la birra in un lungo sorso. «Ne prendo altre».

Castiel annuisce e finisce la sua mentre Dean va in cucina. Quantomeno l’alcol l’ha sempre reso più aperto al dialogo, magari questa volta riuscirà a non farsi lasciare fuori da quelle ombre che si ostina a tenere nascoste ma che per lui sono più che visibili. Lo spaventano queste ombre che gli vede intorno, che sembrano voler mangiare il suo cuore e nutrirsi della sua anima.

Dean torna con la bottiglia di whiskey e due bicchierini - uno dei quali è già usato nota Castiel - e a giudicare dal passo incerto che ha avuto in corrispondenza del gradino, di certo ne ha bevuti da solo almeno un paio prima di andare da lui.

Riempie entrambi i bicchieri e gliene passa uno. Castiel non beve, fa ruotare il liquido lentamente bagnando i bordi trasparenti.

«Di solito bevi così tanto quando qualcosa è andato storto».

«Io bevo sempre _così tanto_ ».

«Dean».

«Cas, che c’è? Sono appena tornata da una caccia, lo sai cosa vuol dire cacciare. Cosa vuoi che ti dica?».

Non ha propriamente alzato la voce ma è stato inevitabile per Castiel riconoscere una vena di esasperazione, rabbia e al fondo, nascosta da tutto il resto, una richiesta d’aiuto.

_Perché non vuoi parlare proprio con me? Quando io parlo con te tutto il mondo sembra rimettersi a posto, tutto torna in ordine e il senso di colpa non fa più così paura._

«Vorrei non perderti».

Dean lo guarda corrucciato per un attimo, con lo sguardo annebbiato dall’ennesimo bicchierino di whiskey che ha buttato giù velocemente. Poi la sua espressione si vacua e i suoi occhi si perdono chissà dove.

_Dove sei adesso? Ti vedo davanti a me ma i tuoi occhi sono lontani._

_Portami con te, fammi entrare nel tuo mondo. Non lasciarmi fuori a guardare il modo in cui ti distruggi._

_Permettimi di aiutarti, permettimi di essere utile._

Ha mille e più suppliche in testa ma nessuna di queste riesce trovare la strada per raggiungere la sua bocca, gli rimangono incastrate in gola e nel petto, mentre Dean si allontana rapito da un pensiero o forse da un ricordo.

«Dean», ripete in un sussurro.

Dean sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte ed è di nuovo con lui, una ruga rimane impressa al centro della sua fronte come se ancora non riesca a liberarsi del ricordo che lo ha imprigionato.

«Cas, lo so come ti senti», dice sporgendosi sul tavolo per avvicinarsi a lui, sfiorandogli le dita. «Ma non costringermi a riviverlo, ti prego».

Lo stomaco si stringe per il tono della supplica, per il modo in cui la bocca accenna un leggerissimo sorriso mentre i suoi occhi sembrano dolenti e stanchi per il lungo trattenere i fantasmi dentro di sé.

Dean gli sfiora il dorso della mano e Castiel lo sa a cosa sta pensando a cosa vuole arrivare.

«Lo sai qual è l’unica cosa che mi farebbe stare bene adesso», continua un sussurro senza malizia, né eccitazione, solo con una profonda sicurezza in ciò che sta proponendo.

Castiel lotta con la ragione che gli dice di non cedere e con il corpo che avrebbe già risposto se non lo avesse fermato.

La verità è che per quanto male gli faccia continuare ad avere solo il suo corpo, non riuscirebbe a negarsi. Non quando glielo chiede in quel modo. Non quando gli fa credere di essere l’unico a poter portare un po’ di sollievo nel suo animo. Non importa quanto vero sia, importa solo che Dean per un attimo ci crede talmente da palesarglielo.

Lo guarda ancora una volta. La decisione ormai è presa. Cosa sarà mai l’ennesima ferita su di un cuore eterno in confronto a quelle dell’animo mortale di cui si è innamorato?

Castiel sospira e si alza, dividendo le loro mani, sente gli occhi di Dean addosso e senza voltarsi dice: «Stavolta andiamo da me».

Sente Dean alzarsi e seguirlo.

A Sam lo avrebbero spiegato come l’ultima volta.


End file.
